What ever happened to normal?
by CrazedJojo
Summary: Two siblings fly off to america to live there with their Aunt. But what happens when everything takes a turn for the worst? A PJO Fanfic.


Some say life is great and some say it just plain sucks.

But in my perspective, I think the answer has not been proven.

It was a rainy Friday morning when my sister and I boarded the plane to New York. I could tell she was about to start crying because she told me before we left, she wasn't ready to make a new start. We made our way down the aisle, carrying our luggage under our arms so it would prevent people from tripping. Finally we made it to an open area after all the "Watch it's" and "Ouch's" that were said aloud. My sister took the window seat because she was such a baby when it came to sitting next to other people. I grabbed her luggage and mine and stowed it in the compartment above us. I made sure it was secure, so it wouldn't topple on top of our heads or the other people. I finally sat down, arching my seat slightly back to get comfortable. We both knew that this whole trip would take awhile to get there so we decided just to relax.

"Hey Mimi? Look, I know you didn't want to leave Vancouver but mom said this would be good for us." I said to her sympathetically. She crossed her arms in a bitchy-sort of way, turning her head towards the window.

"Yeah sure, I already told her that I liked Canada than America any day!" She quickly whispered to me as a random bystander shot us a disgusted look. "Watch what you say! There's Americans on this plane too, you know? We don't want them to think that Canadians are bad people."

"And you think I care about what they think?" She sneered viciously as her dark brown eyes moistened at her very words. "We both know they'll judge us just like they did at Silverdale. It's what people do, Joseph."

I really didn't like how Mimi could go from being happy then being sad, but I didn't think any less of her. Just because a person is different from other people, Doesn't make them any lower. But even I knew if I made a speech and told the whole world that, nobody would listen.

The flight attendant walked around, collecting the tickets that you needed in order to get on the plane. I turned my head a bit to the left to hear a young man arguing with the worker. "You don't understand sir, I just had it!" Obviously the worker had heard that a million times before and ushered the colored man out. I pulled out my wallet, taking out Mimi and I's tickets that were folded in half. I waited for the man to make his way to our seats as the little kid in front of us kept whining about how hot he was. As always though, I'd be the one to get distracted of some sort and piss off the Flight attendant.

"Ticket please." The man said in a bored tone, stretching his palm towards me.

"Joseph, give him the ticket!" Snapped Mimi beside me.

"Oh- Sorry! I just kind of got distracted that's all." I gave the man a reassuring smile, rubbing the back of my neck embarrassingly. Apparently the man was too stuck up to even consider it an apology and moved on after he snatched the tickets. For some reason, He oddly resembled the usher from the Polar express.

After what it seemed to be ages, We finally had reached our first destination that would take us to our Aunt Margret's House. Mimi and I stood up very wearily, stretching our arms out so our blood could pump again. I slid past the woman who decided to sit next to us before we started, and grabbed our luggage. If I do say myself, I did not enjoy the soft murmuring that came from that woman when she was sleeping. But really, What can you do?

The same bored flight attendant spoke into the microphone to make sure we'd follow the safety procedures to get off the plane. He must have thought that we were all to stupid to know how to get off a freaking plane. Mimi and I rushed down the aisle, Almost tripping over the people getting their own luggage. It may sound rude to rush, but you can't really stop in the middle of walkway while the angry strangers behind you are giving you "The glare of death."

We finally had made it into a sunnier area outside, being pushed inside the Airport building. I could of sworn I saw someone crying because he saw daylight again. I went ahead of Mimi to make sure we had made it to where we were suppose to be. We walked through the crowd of people seeing a familiar, worn-out , middle aged woman, Our Aunt Margret. You see, My sister and I felt really bad that she had to drive two hours to pick us up. But seriously, with me and Mimi not being able to drive yet, It was the best option out there.

"Oh I'm so happy to see you kids again! I remember when the both of you we're this small!" She squealed , making a hand motion halfway to the ground.

"We've missed you too, Auntie." Whispered Mimi soothingly as she gave our aunt a hug.

"Well, Do I not get a hug too Mr. Joseph?" Aunt Margret muttered out teasingly, waving me towards her.

"Of course you do, It's been such a long time since our last greeting." I said, hugging her in a longing way.

"I would expect so! You guys are almost grown up and since the last time we met up! You guys were barely even ten!" She exclaimed, starting to walk north, "You'll like it here in New york. Just because good ole' Canada has it ways, doesn't mean we Americans don't have any either!"

You see, our Aunt Margret was a lonely woman. She was married once but the old rat was cheating on her for two years after their matrimony. I don't even see why a man would cheat on her, She was very beautiful when she was young. Even though her brown hair was graying slightly, you could see some of her younger features when she smiled. When Mimi and I we're about eight years old, Our aunt Margret would take us out for ice cream behind our parents backs because they didn't believe children should have sweets at that age. She was surely a savior in my eyes and possibly in my sisters.

We made our way down past old Honda civics, Mini vans, and even one of those "Hippie" vans. We came to a stop when we had reached her beat up beetle that seemed to squeak when the trunk had opened. I promised myself whenever I had a decent job and earned some money, I'd buy her a better car before the one she had died on her in the middle of the highway.

Once we all entered inside the small car, our aunt had turned on her favorite station on the radio. Can you guess what It was? The old classics like the beetles and the stooges. Now some might say that music is "outdated" or "boring", but I found it quite peaceful despite my sister nagging at how rude the people here in America was.

So we we're on our way to my Aunt Margret's apartment and something very strange started to happen. I looked out the window and saw three pale looking women with vicious glares pointing in our direction. Maybe they didn't like the color or style of the car but it didn't explain why they started following us. I kept my gaze on the three strange looking women as my sister went on about our lives back in Canada. The three women had now turned down an alley way, one of them smirking as if something good was about to happen. Don't get me wrong, Canada has those type of nut-jobs too, but they never acted like that!

It was a quarter past two and we we're finally nearing the street where my aunt's apartment complex was. We were just about to turn down the road when I felt the car jerk to a stop. I looked out my window and saw nothing but passing by cars and a old gas station. Why did she pull to a stop?

" Uh…Aunt Margret? You feeling alright?" I said with worry in my voice. Her face had gone blank, but her eyes told a different story.

"Joseph, Mimi, I have to tell you something important but I have to make this quick. I'm going to drop you off at a old friend of mine's and he's going to take you somewhere called camp half blood." She said shakingly, as if she was about to breakdown in to a sob, "Have you ever thought why you always had to switch schools in Vancouver? It's because your Demigods. I know I must sound crazy to you kids, but you have to believe me." She started the car again, pulling off onto the right lane that goes to some city I didn't recognize. Mimi and I had the same expression upon our faces that we had inherited by living with our mother. I knew that Aunt Margret was off her meds, but demigods? I had never heard such a thing. It sounded incredulous , but her words sounded pure and true.

Who we're we really? Does this mean that our whole life was a lie?

"You got to be kidding me Aunt Margret, I've never heard such a thing!" Mimi exclaimed throwing her hands up dramatically. "You sound like you just came from crazy-town!"

"Mimi, shut up. As crazy as she sounds, she's making some sense. Haven't you noticed that everyone looked at us differently? Even mom was cautious when we asked why we had to move!"

"Yeah, but DEMI-GODS?! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

I wanted to scream, cry, and argue at the same time. Though I never told anyone, I thought the reason we had come to this new place was just because our mom was sick of us always making her life harder than it should be. But whatever a demigod meant, it sounded like it could have been true.

Aunt Margret sped up on the highway, the meter reading 70 miles per hour. I felt the air get stuck in my throat as she swerved off into another lane, almost rear-ending this older looking man. My sister and I clutched onto the door handles next to us, praying that we didn't get into another car crash like we did when we we're 5.

"There's also another important fact I need to tell you guys." Her voice had become very unsteady now, " I am not your real Aunt Margret. I was to make sure you guys we're safely driven to camp"

I felt my heart stop beating for the moment, my tongue growing dry. I didn't know what to believe anymore. Here we we're driving to some unknown place with a stranger who posed as our Aunt Margret.

What in the world was going on?

"You...You're not?" Mimi stuttered, her eyes widening and glistening as glass orbs. (1)

"No, my child I am not. I am simply just a friend of Chiron's, the man of whom I am dropping you off too."

I suddenly had the impulse of getting out of the moving car. Mimi's face paled as she stared at the unknown women in front of us. Maybe it was true that the life we knew was not real, but was covered with nothing but lie after lie.

Whatever the real reason answer was, I didn't want to find out anymore.

"Let us out of the car. I am not going somewhere with someone who I don't even know! How…How come you look just like my aunt?!" I said, feeling my eyes water from rage. I felt like punching something, someone, anything close to me.

"It's called the mist dear. You'll find out more about it eventually." She murmured as she jerked the car to a stop once again. She turned around and suddenly I was looking at a very pretty woman. Her eyes we're a deep brown and her hair was a fire-like red. She looked as if she had not gotten that much sleep in awhile, but nevertheless, still looked beautiful.

"We're here, Now if you will follow me, I will take you to Chiron." She said, unlocking the doors and getting out the car.

"No," I said as she opened my door, "I am not getting out with you."

"I will drag you out this car myself if you guys wish. Even if you try to run, You won't get very far" She chuckled, grabbing my arm and forcing me out into the empty looking lot. Mimi had opened her door from fear of the woman and I couldn't have blamed her. It's not everyday you get threatened to get out a car.

"Alright fine, Say we are these demigods you speak of, why did we have to come here?" I said, eyeing her as her fingers still grasped around my arm.

"Joseph.." Mimi whispered, her hands shaking slightly at her sides, "Don't push her.."

"Perhaps you should listen to your sister more often. I will answer your question though since you answered so 'kindly', " she sneered, " You saw those three women following us before we exited off, didn't you Joseph? Those women weren't just ordinary women, They are called furies. They have been trying to search you for ages but they were always searching in the wrong places. Then one day, they visited Vancouver and saw you and your sister walking home from school. Your mother knew something had happened once she saw one strange woman across the street. So that's why she sent you to America, so that you could be safe. To bad, they know you're here. So there's your explanation, your highness. Now come on, I have to bring you to the gates."

"What happens now then? Will we have to stay here forever? Is our mom okay?!" Mimi said, walking at a slow pace.

"You will find out inside when you talk to Chiron. Now come on, We need to get you guys inside now."

We started to walk towards our destination, the uneasiness building up inside me with every step me and my sister took. I didn't know what was going to happen and I didn't want to find out.

All I knew is I was starting to miss Vancouver even more.

* * *

**~Authors Notes~**

**(1) A glass orb- Basically think of those glass balls fortune tellers use.**

**Please review if you wish~**


End file.
